Our basic aim is to determine the ways in which children's standards of judgment, perceptual and moral, may be socially influenced. The basic technique is to expose children to discrepant judgments or other social influence experience while judging one perceptual task, or moral judgment item, and to observe the transfer or carryover effect to privately made judgments of another task or item. It is our general assumption that the more the transfer situation differs from the training situation, the more general is the change in the judgmental process needed to mediate the transfer. We have shown, with adolescents, that transfer of social influence training occurs in the case of perceptual judgments, even when the transfer and training tasks differ in the kind of stimulus being judged and in the response modality in which the judgments are made. We are next going to investigate how different instructional sets (agreeing vs. accuracy vs. compliance) affect direct and transfer forms of social influence, and how these two forms of social influence relate to the age, sex and cognitive development of the child. Our second aim is to investigate how different social experiences, e.g., training in role-taking in hypothetical moral situations, may effect changes in children's moral standards. Transfer remains our main criterion of change in standards. Our third aim is to determine how moral issues enter into conformity decisions. One study has shown that Kohlberg-stage 3 pre- adolescents in an Asch-type situation conform more than those at lower or higher stages. Finally, a study of younger children indicates that children's reasoning about the rights and wrongs of conformity in team situations develops in a way that is parallel to the development of their moral reasoning.